


一个早晨

by unsamsara



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsamsara/pseuds/unsamsara
Summary: -不上升真人





	一个早晨

**Author's Note:**

> -不上升真人

这五百块钱还真让田野逮到了。第二天早晨——也许是上午，明凯是迷迷糊糊被人蹭醒的。他睁眼就看见了满脸没睡醒，头发乱七八糟的田野，两个人晕晕乎乎地对视一眼，田野的眼睛倏地一亮：“明老板，给钱！”  
明凯困得很，眼皮沉沉地闭上好几次，把手机摸给田野：“…你自己转，别吵…”

而田野并没有转这笔钱，至于他给明凯回赠了一个内含两毛五的红包还配上了一个贱兮兮的表情这件事，已经是后话了。

这个早晨的田野显得非常不安分。他先是窝在被子里玩了一会手机，明凯被他手机屏幕的光刺得睡不着，眯着眼睛从背后偷偷看他在刷什么。  
然后被发现在看贴吧的田野被无情地收缴了手机，并获得警告性敲脑壳一次。  
没了手机的田野百无聊赖，又不想起床。这样呆在明凯身边的感觉让他非常、非常地懒散，好像紧绷的纱线骤然间得到了放松，总之短时间内他并不想走出这个门，只想这样待着，待在这块让他舒服的地方。  
于是这空间里唯一的活物明凯就遭遇了他的毒手，他在明凯肩膀上不停地戳戳戳：“明凯，明凯，别睡了。”

“干嘛？”

“我好无聊啊。”

明凯压根就没睡够，架不住这个人实在是烦，他敷衍了好一会儿也敷衍不过去，干脆一巴掌按在了他不停说话的嘴上。  
“你安静一…”  
“………”  
明凯唰地收回了手。  
他被田野舔了一下。

田野干完这个自己都不好意思地笑了起来，是那种很熟悉的鸽子笑。明凯深知他下面马上就能开口求饶，什么凯哥对不起，明凯我错了，如果你还折腾他，他下一步就是理直气壮地质问：我给你道歉了，你还打我！  
此人碰不得。明凯在心里走完了一套流程，决定摸摸他的头，不跟他闹，但是经过这一出，他算是彻底没睡意了，人躺在床上，绝望地抓了抓头发。

“明凯，你生气了？”田野八爪鱼一样抱住了他：“别生气嘛！”

他贴得很近，毛茸茸的脑袋扎在明凯的颈子里。明凯有点不舒服地把他推了推：“一大早的，别乱抱啊你。”  
田野只懵了两秒，立马露出了一个很懂的表情，与此同时眼神止不住地往明凯下三路瞟，他一只手掀开被子，另一只手兴致勃勃地扯着明凯的紧绷的内裤边：“哎，咱们俩比一比。”

明凯被他逗笑了，一边笑一边点头，这种感觉太新奇了，没想到十几岁参与过的活动到了二十几岁还会有人拉着他玩这个。而且叫他玩的人还是田野这个小孩——

明凯：“看看可以了，不许摸！”

队里很多人都说明凯对人真好，凶起来也是真凶。但是田野自打认识他起就从来不怕他凶，今天还越凶越起劲，动手就要扒掉明凯的内裤。明凯飞快地抓住自己最后一点遮挡，两个二十多岁的男人，一大早地在床上抢起了裤头。

“你别搞了，野神，野队，”明凯不知道该用什么表情，因而神色一度有点无奈，“真的走火了。”  
“我帮你啊，怕什么走火啊明凯哥哥。”田野把明凯短袖的下摆撩起来咬在嘴里，含含糊糊地叫他躺好，他干这事儿的时候竟然有点跃跃欲试，摩拳擦掌地好像要做什么大事。

明凯很快就后悔信任了田野，这个人毫无章法的一阵折腾，把一个美好的晨起享受搅得一团糟。不上不下的明凯简直又好气又好笑，扯回被田野含得湿漉漉的衣服，没功夫管自己硬得难受，一伸手把辅助按进了自己的怀里。

“不是你这么玩的，田野。”他趁着田野还懵，像田野对他做的那样挑开了田野的内裤边，他第一次注意到田野穿纯黑色的，在小孩白得过分的腰间泾渭分明地划出一片黑色的禁区。  
田野后知后觉地“哎”了一声，说明凯你干嘛？  
明凯的手指灵活地滑了进去，他说：“哥哥教教你。”  
田野此时显得异常温顺起来了，任由明凯在自己最敏感的地方折腾。明凯显然没有胡说，在这方面他确实要比田野熟练很多。他的手指发烫，田野也在发烫。他扶着明凯的膝盖，试图止住自己下滑的趋势，可他哪里受过这种对待？田野感觉自己整个人被明凯摸透了，哪里需要触碰、该怎么样用力揉捏……他全都一清二楚。是以田野只能靠在他怀里，随着打野的动作小心翼翼地抽着气，被明凯抚弄得要射不射的当口，手足无措地往里收着两条腿。

明凯毫不客气地给了他大腿一巴掌：“老实点。”  
田野一颤，发出小小的一声呜咽。  
“就这么玩，学会了吗？”明凯掂了掂手里和它主人一样青涩笨拙的器官，被箭在弦上非常愤怒的田野咬了一口，明凯摸摸那个湿湿的牙印，小声笑了笑：“这都不会，还凶呢。”  
田野不清楚明凯到底做了什么，他只是餍足地蹭着明凯的胸口，听见那透过来的沉稳的、强有力的心跳，一切都在慢慢地融化，像塌软的棉花糖，受热的雪顶咖啡…在这块被子、床单和明凯的胸膛围起来的空间里，他被浸泡在了温暖和柔软当中。  
明凯保持着半坐的姿势让他靠着，也不挪动。  
“明凯…”  
“嗯？”他盯着小孩的发旋，手上还是没清理的东西，他正准备起床，门口突然传来咔哒一声——

“明凯？你起来了吗？”

被叫到的人那一瞬间头皮一炸，田野听见他发自内心地骂了一句我草，紧接着头顶上风声一响，明凯眼疾手快地扯过了被子，把田野往胸口一按，飞快地钻进被窝，两个人从头到脚地被罩了起来。

门口的人拧动了门把。

门没能被打开。

他长出一口气，听见阿布对谁说着“他还没醒吧，门都锁着”，才敢把被子掀开一角，放那个毛茸茸的脑袋冒出来。  
“他们走啦。”明凯的手动了动，“野神，你的东西蹭到我衣服上了，你…”  
他话没说完，眼前突然就黑了。田野把被子扯到了顶，把他们俩又兜了进去。

“明凯，我好喜欢你啊。”

一个软软的，凉凉的东西凑了上来，田野很认真地亲他，两只手抱住了他的脖子，像只小狗一样在他唇上又舔又咬。  
明凯当下整个人都有点僵硬了，脑子虽然跟不上事情的发展，但是和田野有些不稳的、温热的呼吸交缠到一块儿，感觉上好像又没有任何不对的不应该的地方。

 

田野亲得很专注，在明凯面前他永远这么大胆又放肆，热情且天真，在爱意与信任满溢的时候，他更迫切地希望明凯能够知道。

田野从来没定义过明凯。所谓lpl001选手，EDG的队魂，坚韧不拔的老将，受人尊敬的前辈…田野见到的明凯，身上没有这些标签。他也没思考过明凯和自己的关系，兄长也好，老师也好……都随便。他喜欢明凯，无所谓说法，友情、亲情或者爱情，随便什么情，我和你，我们两个人，始终最亲密。

明凯只沉默了一会儿，很快田野就发现主导权又被明凯抢走了。他的后脑勺被明凯扣住，男人更加有耐心地亲他，比他漫无目的地咬来咬去要热烈得多，明凯的舌尖舔过他的齿列，偶尔还来招惹田野的舌头。

四周的黑暗慢慢旖旎起来了…田野感觉哪里有热气在蒸腾翻涌，他好像自然地就知道了该怎么弥补自己青涩的过失，小心翼翼地把明凯的性器握在手中，柔柔地抚慰起来。  
明凯的吻被他突如其来的动作中断了一会儿，这位老师低声而急促地喘了一口气，手指插进田野的发间，用力地握了一把。  
“学得够快的啊。”  
田野被他扯得有点痛，不禁仰起脸看他。明凯好像也发现自己动作狠了，很快松了手，轻轻揉了揉他那块头发。不知道是抱歉还是意犹未尽地，他的拇指快速摩挲着田野柔软的唇，被仍旧不得要领的学生折磨得指尖发抖，甚至想叫田野走开他自己来——

但是田野这种事情也做得很认真，明凯交给他的事情他总是做得很认真。  
明凯被田野压在身下，在无人看见的黑暗里忍俊不禁。

田野的手被另一个人的手覆住了，明凯引导着他，轻柔地动了起来。如此田野的手指就详尽地描摹着明凯的形状，平时敲键盘的手揉起性器来显得有点畏缩，好像生怕弄痛了明凯似的，小心翼翼地用指腹，用指尖触碰蹭动。  
“meiko哥哥手酸不酸？”明凯咬着他的耳垂，小腹紧绷着，田野默不作声，只是手上动作重了起来，带着一点小小的报复心，并得逞地听见了明凯陡然变化的呼吸声，这回换做明凯沉默了，手捏上了田野的腰，并且清楚地知道那里将成功地被掐出一块痕迹来。  
但是他没有心思思考太多了，田野温热的手心撩拨着他最原始的冲动，这个他看着长大的小孩一边在灵活地摆布着他的性器，一边还在小声嘀咕“怎么还没好啊”——

 

明凯在田野的腰上留下了很深的一道掐痕，这道痕迹显露得很快，田野皱着眉头一点点往下沉的时候，它就明晃晃亮地在明凯眼前。

门口的脚步声踢踢踏踏响过好几轮，阿布当中又来敲过一次，那时候田野的背上正渗着汗，不知道是热的还是痛的，也许兼而有之。明凯托着他的身体，听他牙缝里吸凉气的声音，迟疑地建议：“算了吧田野…”

“怎么这么痛啊…”田野低着头，正好看见明凯绷着的腹部，两个人都非常紧张，明凯的刘海已经汗湿了，田野喘了一口气，伸手给他把头发拨拉到一边。明凯注视着他因为痛楚而皱成一团的眉心，忍不住想亲亲他，然而一动就被田野制止了，他一手撑着明凯的小腹，喉结剧烈地滑动了一下。  
而他不知道的是，其实拥挤而高热的内壁已经快让明凯失控了，打野目光灼灼地盯着他，试图让自己的注意集中在田野腰间青紫的指印上，不去想更深处的滋味，不去加剧他的疼痛——尽管田野眼角捎带的水光已经淹没了他的视线，他只是一味地盯着那道自己亲手捏出来的手印。

“好了吗？”田野精疲力尽地坐在明凯的大腿上，体内被填充的感觉让他有点儿头晕目眩，紧接着明凯的动作让他差点儿坐不稳，仓促伸手抓住了明凯递出来的手指。

明凯一只手扶着他的腰慢慢地动了起来，另一只手牵着田野，把手指和他扣在一起。

“明凯，好累啊…”田野说。他其实根本就不累，他只是不知道怎么描述痛感缝隙中窜出来的、抓不住头尾的怪异感觉，好像飞驰而过的仓鼠，只能看见一截闪电一样的尾巴——这截尾巴让他失神，无措地微张着嘴喘气，瘦削的肩膀小幅度地起伏着，他双腿跪在明凯身体两侧迷茫地颤抖，手指紧扣着明凯的手，整个人摇摇欲坠。  
明凯呼吸一滞，他察觉到了小孩收紧的手，和他勉力维持的挺直的脊背。田野一旦不知所措的时候就会下意识地收起表情，整个人显得严肃又冷漠，其实眼神根本就在发虚。而现在的状况明显超出了他的控制范围，他的视线没有焦点，脸上是完全放空的茫然。

“你躺下来吧田野。”明凯哄着他，一边拍着他的背，一边把人抱了下来。田野下意识地低头看了一眼自己身后，也许是进入的过程太漫长了，他一手扶住明凯的性器，好像不太希望它滑出来。  
明凯笑出了声，俯下身亲吻他的额头。  
“会还给你的，小气。”  
田野的脊背再次陷入了柔软的床铺里，他的脸被阴影笼罩，睁眼看见的是明凯滚动的喉结。他急促地喘息，却不担心自己失衡——节奏在明凯手里，一切都在稳定地前行。唯一不稳定的是他自己的声音，从喉咙里溢出来高高低低的呜咽。他从没有经历过明凯的索取，而今天的明凯几乎是在掠夺，这种感觉陌生又熟悉，暴风骤雨一样的侵略，他好像在哪里见过…

他想不起来。他的思维被明凯的手指打成了结，明凯亲他的额头和脸，耳垂和锁骨，也许还吮吸过他的脖子——他的手指圈着田野的性器，指尖拨弄着那些敏感的神经末梢，每次触碰都会引起田野的颤栗，化成生动的呻吟流进他的耳朵。

“明凯，你轻点！”田野又把他的T恤咬进了嘴里，“有点痛啊。”  
“你咬我衣服干什么？”明凯放缓了动作，一伸手，竟然把手腕递到了田野唇边：“咬这里，我把你弄痛了就用力咬。”  
田野怎么可能去咬他的手？他抱怨地瞪了明凯一眼，却还是乖乖叼住了一小块肉，只是不敢咬牙了，于是就小声地哼唧起来。  
明凯笑了笑，性器抽出来一截，又用力撞进去，田野整个人一抖，瞪大了眼睛看他。明凯察觉到了什么，扶住田野的腰，稳定而持续地去顶那一块地方，田野有一瞬间的慌乱，这个上午经历的性事已经超出了他前二十年对这种事的认知，他根本不知道这么强烈而直白的刺激该如何应对。他又去抓明凯的胳膊，带着诚恳求助的眼神看向自己的打野，明凯像很多次那样俯下身抱住了他，摸摸他的后脑勺，说田野，不用怕，会很舒服。

而随后他的速度却变本加厉起来，一连密集的撞击之下，田野惊喘，为明凯的这种行为进行了即时的处罚——他在明凯肩膀上留下了一个带血的牙印。

田野浑身发烫，肌肤好像能自燃一样地灼热。他晕晕乎乎的也不忘记骂明凯这说一套做一套的醋森，迷糊着嚷嚷要把明凯告到阿布那里去。  
“你要告我什么？”明凯一边稳定地操他一边笑着问。  
“你就是个骗子！”田野眼里蒙着一层水雾，他眯起眼睛勉强能看清明凯脸上的笑容：“你还笑？我真的去告…呜！”  
“告吧告吧，你告我就说…”明凯停顿了一下，田野有气无力地顺着他的话问：“说什么？”

“就说——田野是我的宝贝。”


End file.
